


Requiem

by dreamingwriter



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwriter/pseuds/dreamingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not what they appear to be to the naked eye. Alliances are forged and enemies created, all while trying to regain her memories of her life before him. The past becomes important in order for her to have a future. This contains FemIchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A beeping pierces the silence in the darkened room causing a figure to shift in the bed nearby. A hand shoots out from underneath the warm covers to snatch the phone off the bedside table. Pushing a button stops the beeping, allowing for the message to be read.

_Happy Birthday Ichigo, I hope you're not in bed still._

A sigh sounds from under the covers as the figure sits up in bed, allowing the covers fall, displaying a head covered in orange flowing locks. Honey sepia eyes take in the darkened room as the owner rubs the rest of her sleep from them.

Looking back down at the phone, she begins typing back her reply to the only person she ever contacts with this phone.

_What do you plan on giving me this year? 18-year-old girls must be hard to find presents for._

A small smile graces her face as she sends the message and waits for the other to reply. Almost instantly her phone lights up and begins beeping alerting her to another message.

_Would you like anything in particular?_

While some girls would ask for makeup, clothes or maybe even the latest gadget that was out on the market, Ichigo had one simple wish and that was to meet this person face to face.

In the six years that Ichigo had been staying in the home she has been living in, she has been living a life of luxury. Waking up in this very room one day to find numerous people surrounding her had been frightening. To make matters worse, she had no prior memories from before she awoke.

From what she was told, her family had been murdered and she had managed to escape, but not unscathed. The Master of the estate had come across her and she had asked for help before simply passing out in his arms.

A beeping brought Ichigo out of her thoughts, as she looked down at her phone to see another message had been sent.

_Or perhaps I know what it is that you want. I know every year for your birthday you have asked for the same thing and I have told you to simply wait for the right time. Soon Ichigo, that is all I can say, is that soon you will meet me face to face._

Ichigo stared down at the phone with a scowl. As for him knowing the question that she would ask him and knowing the answer would upset her seemed, redundant.

Yes, for the six years that Ichigo has lived here, she has yet to meet the Master that took her off the streets and saved her life. Even though this was his estate, he never stayed. If he did show, it was late at night while she was asleep. She would learn of him coming by in the morning when the servants would gossip around the table at breakfast, only to infuriate her that he refused her the one thing she constantly asked for.

Tossing the sheets back from her body, Ichigo made her way out of bed and toward her dresser, getting ready for the day seemed to be the appropriate action to take seeing as she would was too annoyed to fall back asleep.

Every year it was the same, the Master would text or email her asking her what she wanted and every year the answer was the same. Just being able to put a face to the words of kindness she receives everyday has long been one of her dreams.

Pulling out the first thing she sees, she heads to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. Stepping under the hot spray she allows her thoughts to consume her. Six years and she has not once heard the Master's voice. She has asked the staff numerous times what he looks like, even just to know the man's name. But each and every time the staff had changed the subject or simply ignored the questions.

It was frustrating at first, not knowing if this man could really be trusted. Not knowing anything about him, and yet he was kind enough to allow her to live in his home. It took some getting used to, the secrecy and why it was so important. Though it was never spoken aloud, but it was for the Master's sake. While she may not know her savior, she knows her dictator.

Seeing Aizen on that television screen a few days after she had first awoken in the home made her feel ill at ease. The man on the screen seemed polished and reserved. He spoke with a gentleness that seemed unbefitting to the dark, almost morbid curiosity his eyes held. His gentle tone did not match with his words that he seemed to be preaching to his audience. He spoke with such authority that what he was saying felt like it was set in stone, no rebuttal or dispute could be made against him. Over time, those that felt they could or at least tried where met with such a violent end that squashed all hope. Rebels were dealt with cruel punishment and their bodies would be placed in view for all the country to see the outcome of fighting against someone like Aizen.

For years, anything that was displayed on TV was what Lord Aizen wanted his subjects to see what was being done in creating a perfect world. In this world he is God. Money only exists to the select few that make up his elite guard, the Espada. Super soldiers that are rumored to be genetically modified. Each Espada holding a ranking with responsibilities tied to the operation of our country.

Prostitution rings can be found all over the country, drugs could be seen being sold in just about every dark alley way in the city. The Black Market having hands in everything whether it be girls, drugs or even weapons. Under Lord Aizen’s rule it isn’t old age or illness that was the main cause of death, you could consider yourself lucky if that happened to be your case. Murder was a normal everyday occurrence, whether it was by a mercenaries hand or and another citizens. Everyday living becomes a battlefield for anyone.

Under Lord Aizen’s rule any religious books have been banned and ordered to be burned. History books have been censored to read and say what Lord Aizen permits them too. Anyone seen with banned items can consider themselves enemies against the purified state and would be order to be shot on site.

A knock on Ichigo's bathroom door brought her from her musings. She quickly finished washing and rinsing, climbing out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body she cracked the door open to peer on the other side.

On the other side of the door stood Lisa, one of the women that had taken an immediate liking to Ichigo when she had first come to the estate. Standing just a few inches taller than Ichigo's already five foot six frame, Lisa had her jet black hair pulled back into a high pony tail, thin framed glasses sat on the top of her nose and her uniform covered every inch of skin save for her hands and neck.

"Good morning birthday girl, I thought I heard you get up. Although you are up a bit earlier than normal", she said with a smile gracing her face and placing her hands on her hips.

Ichigo laughed and allowed the bathroom door to fall open, allowing Lisa to step in.

"Master woke me early this morning, he must have a busy day planned," she said, turning and quickly getting dressed.

Finally dressed, she turned to face Lisa who looked Ichigo over with a frown.

"Jeans and a t-shirt, honestly Ichigo you have such beautiful clothes hanging in your closet yet you hardly wear them. It's such a sad thing to see, especially when Master spends so money on you to have designer things."

Ichigo's face reddened at the comment; of course master was well off. If the grandeur of the estate and the land it sat on didn't prove it, you were either blind or had something bigger to show off.

Although Ichigo is thankful that she lives in such a luxury, where she doesn't have to worry about how to afford rent or just being able to get by like most of the citizens, time and time again she has expressed to her Master that such grand things only served to embarrass her.

"I think Master gives me all those things because he has nothing better to spend his money on. That and I think he just gets a kick out of embarrassing me," she said crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance, red still slightly tinting her checks.

Lisa could only stand there with an amused smile adorning her face as she looked over her young charge. "Well either way, it's the Master's job to make sure you are taken care of. That is the only thing he cares about." Walking out of her room, Ichigo turned to follow her; falling into step with Lisa as they made their way to the main part of the estate.

"What did you have in mind for today anyways, tradition states that your lessons be cancelled, and giving you the whole day to do whatever it is you want." Looking sideways at the girl, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the look she received. "Okay first breakfast, then your morning workout, another shower and then disappearing into the library for the rest of the day till dinner. You are just full of surprises Miss."

Laughing Ichigo could only shake her head. It was the same every year since she has been living in the estate. Getting lost in the library was one of her favorite things. Secretly it contained the very things that Lord Aizen had banned, allowing her to truly learn what existed out in the world before Lord Aizen seized control.

 Walking down the hallway, they came to the dining room. Lisa step forward to open the dining room doors for the birthday girl allowing her to step into the room.

Looking around she noted everyone standing next to their chair waiting on her to take her seat at the head of the table. Walking up, Shawlong pulled the chair away allowing her to sit. Once she had everyone else took their seats and waited for breakfast to be served.

Lisa took her place on the right standing next to Ichigo's seated form and looked out to her fellow employees. "Our birthday girl had decided that this year will be no different than past ones. Happy Birthday mistress, may your books be wonderful as always." Laughter rang out through the room, as Ichigo sheepishly looked around the room.

"There is nothing wrong with reading books; I would think that Byakuya would be at least a little happy with me." She said slightly pouting, slumping in her seat just ever so slightly. "Please Ichigo, you must have read all those books at least twice, and that library isn't small by any means! Come on, you know you want to spare with me in the ring for most of the day."

Before Ichigo could speak up, Shawlong stepped out from behind Ichigo with a covered plate; along with the rest of the kitchen staff serving breakfast. "The Master has stated that Miss Ichigo will do whatever she pleases on her birthday. Plus, how many times has the mistress knocked you back on the baboon buttocks of yours." Laughter erupted around the table has Renji threw an annoyed look toward Shawlong.

"My mistress, speaking for the entire staff, we want to wish you a Happy Birthday." With a flourish he placed a fully loaded plate in front of her. Looking up at the man Ichigo offered a smile. "Thank you Shawlong, it looks wonderful." Bowing, Shawlong turned to seat himself on the left of Ichigo, while Lisa took the right seat.

Throughout breakfast, the servants chattered about any topic, some still teasing Ichigo about her love for books. In truth, the library was a gift for her 13th birthday from the Master. Every subject could be found on the shelves and Ichigo instantly fell in love with the room. Byakuya, her mentor, taught her quite often in this room. She understood subjects easily and was willing to learn just about anything.

"Ichigo, has the Master told you what he'll get you this year?" Looking down next to her mentor, Rukia leaned over the table to look down at her friend. Rukia and Byakuya were siblings, and Rukia would often have lessons with Ichigo. She enjoyed the companionship the petite girl offered, even if her fascination with rabbits was a tad on the creepy side.

Shaking her head, she looked out onto the now quiet table. "No, Master has not stated what it is I shall be receiving this year." Looking down at her plate she thought about what the Master had said earlier this morning. Looking to Shawlong she couldn't help but ask "Has the Master said anything you? He was kind of vague this morning when he text me. I couldn't really get a straight answer from him."

Smiling Shawlong stood up from his chair and bowed. "He has stated that he may have upset you this morning and that he is trying to think of a wonderful gift that will cause you to no longer be mad at him". Blushing Ichigo focused her attention back to her plate, pushing her food around. "He's the one that brought it up, knowing I wouldn't be happy with the answer. I think he does it on purpose so he has an excuse to buy expensive things for me."

Look up at her company; she notices each of them have a smile on their face, causing hers to flush red in embarrassment. With an irritated huff, her attention is pointed back to her plate. "So, basically Master is acting like a husband trying to sooth his upset wife. It's so adorable! No wonder you get treated so special."

Looking up with horror and shock stained with a red face Ichigo's gaze zeroed in on her best friend. "Rukia! Shut up, you know…the Master…he….just no!" Laughing everyone stood up from the table to carry on with their days work while Rukia made her way down to where Ichigo sat, waiting for her to stand as well.

"Come on you know I love teasing you about it, I always tease you about it. You have to admit Master does really care for you."

Sighing Ichigo stood and started making her way back to her room. "I know that. I just wish you would stop pointing it out so much." She murmured under breath, not knowing Rukia heard it all and followed her friend with a knowing smile gracing her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Just down below the Manor lay a room with a concrete floor, concealed behind a heavy steel door. Harsh florescent lighting illuminates the lower level, and in this room is every piece of exercise equipment, surrounding a boxing ring located the middle of the room. Master only has a hand full of soldiers that protect the estate grounds, however, every servant employed also possesses unique individual skills.

Ichigo walked into the room with Rukia following just shortly behind. It was requested by her Master that Ichigo learn how to fight, to protect herself should anything ever happen. Ichigo took her Master's request to heart and learned everything she could, promising not to let him down. Over the years she has trained in a number of martial arts and self-defense, even learning how to wield different types of weapons, even taking up fire arms. 

Looking into the boxing ring, Ichigo noticed Renji sparing with Ikkaku. Renji's hair pulled back into a high ponytail, while the light gleamed off Ikkaku's baldhead making Ichigo shake her held while holding back a bubble of laughter that wished to escape her lips. Both men caught sight of her walking up the ring, nodding their acknowledgement toward her.

Turning told her best friend she held out her hands, allowing Rukia to begin taping them. While she knows if it were to ever come down to a real fight she would be doing so with bare knuckles, the last time she tried to fight with Renji like that she had received a very angry text from her Master. The man had actually refused to talk to her for two whole days because of the incident, while Renji had a private discussion with the Master face to face. Ichigo knew that the conversation between the two men could not have been very different then what she had received via text, and it made Ichigo a tad jealous that Renji was able to see the Master, even if it was to be reprimanded.

Looking back at Rukia, she offered a small smile, while the petite girl just shook her head. She could never understand why Ichigo loved fighting.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look. I do this every day, it won't be any different." Ichigo said before popping her mouth guard in.

"Whatever just don't hit his face, cause then I have to listen to him whine about how you could hit such a handsome face like his. While I do agree he's handsome, the whining gets old."

Laughing Ichigo turns toward the ring before hopping up under the rope. Ikkaku sends her a nod before ducking out and on the floor below. Turning to face Renji, she feels her blood pumping faster, her heart beat increasing. The look in Renji's eyes tells her he will not go easy on her, even if it is her birthday. Smiling Ichigo begins jumping around on the balls of her feet, throwing random punches, warming her body up. This will be one hell of a fight if she has anything to say about it.

Facing Renji, she pulls her hands to her face, hunching just ever so slightly; her eyes focused on every move he makes. Everyone in the room started to gather around the ring, expecting a great show.

Without warning Renji begins to move toward her, left arm striking out quickly, trying to take her by surprise. She ducks to avoid the punch while throwing her own punch toward his abdomen. A harsh grunt tells her she connected and she connected hard. Cheers erupted around the ring, shouts going out to Ichigo.

Jumping back slightly, she throws her right arm. He blocks it, but before he can retaliate, she throws her left causing him to have to block that arm as well. Taking her right arm, she brings a harsh upper cut that knocks him back a few steps.

"Yeah Ichigo, kick that pineapple's ass!" voices raising above one and other, yelling and cursing.

Ichigo hears the other staff start cheering for her; however, she does not allow that to take her focus. Renji does not waste any time charging her again, only this time he feints a punch before knocking her feet out from below her. Hitting the spring mat hard, the air knocked from her lungs. Leaving her shortly stunned. She pushes herself off the floor as quickly as she can, stumbling just ever so slightly as she gathers her bearings, bringing her fists up to protect her face.

Taking his mouth guard out, Renji looks at Ichigo excited. "This might be the day that I finally knock you down Ichigo, even if it is your special day. You ready 'cause I won't hold back." Replacing the mouth guard, he brings his fists up to his face and begins to circle around the ring. Ichigo follows his movements, mirroring them as she runs through all the possible moves to bring Renji down.

As he springs forward, he hunches forward enough for her to allow his movements to follow through. Grabbing a hold of the back of his head, she forces him to continue his path, allowing her to slip a foot in between both of his tripping him, making him land with force on the spring mat. Renji doesn’t allow the land to faze him as he quickly jumps back on his feet, throwing a roundhouse kick toward Ichigo’s middle. Quickly dodging the kick, she backs up a few steps and eyes her opponent. 

Renji is always quick to act in his movements, a lot of time leading to errors on his behalf. Taking a quick deep breath to clear her head, Ichigo watched as Renji darts forward again. She allows him to throw a punch, scrapping the right side of her cheek, throwing a kick toward his center, she’s sure she’ll knock him back. 

However, Renji reads the move, and catches her foot. Using him as leverage, she throws her other leg over and knocks him right in the side of the face, throwing him back and releasing her. Before Renji can get his bearings back, Ichigo runs to tackle him to the ground, getting him into a choke hold, she applies pressure and waits for him to tap out. 

Thinking the fight is over, she fails to see Renji get his leg up and before she can blink their positions are switched, her back on the mat with Renji looming over her, too many vulnerable spots exposed. Before the final hit can be thrown, she brings her leg up for the only shot that can be taken. 

The crowd goes silent, as men wince and whine in sympathy for Renji; knowing full well it was a cheap shot. 

Watching him fall to the ground, Ichigo removes her mouth guard and looked over sympathetically her injured companion on the floor. "Sorry Renji, but if I let anyone win against me, Master said he would be extremely angry. I can't lose, and just for the record, he's the one that told me to do that should I ever need too."

Renji looked at her in disbelief, but quickly nodded his understanding. Master saw nothing more important in the world than the young girl that probably just made it impossible for him to have children. Of course, the fact that she looked completely ashamed for resorting to such a method made him feel a tiny bit better.

Turning to face her audience that had gathered during her spar, she noticed none of the men would make complete eye contact with her while the women were stifling their laughter as best they could. Jumping down from the ring, she wandered over to Rukia who did not seem as impressed with her as the others were. Grimacing, she started to say something only to be cut off.

"No. It’s okay, I understand. You were right to do as Master said. It just sucks it was my boyfriend that you had to kick in the jewels to be able to follow that order." Sighing she began removing the tape from her hands, allowing both girls to sit in silence. The normal commotion began as those returned to their workout regiments for the day.

Lisa makes her way over to the girls, telling Rukia to go grab ice for Renji and help him up the infirmary. Giving one last apologetic glance to her friend, she watches as Rukia goes over to Renji; helping him limp out of the room shutting the steel door behind them.

Lisa continues to remove the tap from Ichigo's hands, looking at the conflicted young woman. "I'm a terrible person, I shouldn't have done that. I could have really hurt him Lisa, what the hell was I thinking?" Sighing, Lisa took her bare hands and looked Ichigo straight in the eye, making sure she would not look away. "Master gave you an order, that if you were ever in a situation, you are to use any means necessary in order to protect yourself, right?" Nodding, Lisa continued, lowering her voice hoping to soothe the young woman. "Master worries about you every day. While he has some power, he, like all of us, still must answer to Lord Aizen. Events are unfolding that cannot be explained and its causing panic not just with the citizens, but also within the elite. Master has warned us not to take anything lightly. Doing so just may cost all of our lives, and that is not acceptable."

Nodding, Ichigo looks out into the room, focusing on no one in particular allowing her memories to come forth. The night Ichigo was first given her phone as the only means of contacting her Master; she remembers the first thing he ever sent her.

_ Ichigo, _

_ You do not know me, and you may not trust me; but I must ask that you to do so. You will be cared for by the best people, they are kind people and I know that with time they will come to love you and care for you as if you were their own. However, if it ever came to it, they would gladly give their lives for you, to keep you safe. Please stay safe, it is all that I am asking of you. _

_ I am here for you whenever. I'll always answer for you. _

It had taken her a week to gather the courage to send her first text to her Master. After that, she saw that even though she did not know his name or what he even looked like she could tell that he cared for her. He always spoke kindly to her and encouraged her. Texting her multiple times daily just to see how her day was, asking about her frustrations, and learning about her fears and dreams.

A beeping brought her from her memories, looking down at Lisa's hand, her cell phone was lighting up showing that her Master was texting. A small smile graced her face as she carefully took the phone and opened the message.

_ That was one hell of a kick Ichi. I hope Rukia isn't planning to have kids any time soon, and that may take a few years off his life expectancy. _

Eyes going wide, and a blush enveloping her face and neck, she quickly typed her response to him.

_ How did you know about that?! BTW that was horrible advice to give me, do you know how bad I felt! I am never doing that again! _

Looking up from her phone, she eyed Lisa, as she seemed to have found something interesting off to the side of the room. "Lisa, you didn't happen to send a video of my fight with Renji to Master did you?" Seeing the sheepish look on her face confirmed her suspicions. "How could you? I feel bad enough for doing it, now the Master is giving me a hard time!" Standing up quickly, Ichigo made her way toward the steel door, hearing Lisa hot on her trail. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but Master asked for a video to see how your training was going so I sent him that. He was impressed that you did not hold back."

"Fine, well I'm going to be in the library if you need me." She huffed in response, making her way toward the steel door to make her way to her room to shower again and redress for the day. After freshening back up, and slipping on skinny jeans and a flowy tank top Ichigo made her way to the library to immerse herself in the books that she has come to love over the years. Finding a heavy novel and making her way over to her favorite spot on the bench window, she sank down into the cushions and opened the beginning of her book; tuning the world out as she enter the world of fantasy.

It would be hours later that Lisa would be gaining her attention, drawing her back to reality. Looking up from her book and out the window, she turned to Lisa with a frown on her face. 

“Lisa, what is it? It can’t already be dinner time, the sun hasn’t even begun setting yet.” She said, putting her book aside to give her care taker her full attention. Nodding her head in understanding, Lisa held out her hand for Ichigo to place hers in as she pulled the young woman out of the library and toward the sitting room. 

“I understand miss, but there is a guest here that the Master wishes for you to meet, seeing as he is here on business for the Master,” she said continuing her way down the long hall. Ichigo’s steps faltered as a look of surprised flashed across her face. 

“What? Guests, we’ve never had guests. Especially here on business for Master. He’s always came himself, even if it’s in the dead of night,” she added the last part begrudgingly causing her caretaker to offer her a small smile.

“Yes, that’s true, but this guest is someone we can trust. Plus he’s here to offer you a happy birthday, so be a polite hostess and see them.” Sighing Ichigo halted just outside the door leading to the sitting room. Looking at Lisa one last time, she pushed open the door and made her way in.

To say that the man and woman waiting for her were not what she expected would truly be an understatement. The man stood looking out the window that over looked the side of the estate, turning to face her when she entered the room. 

The man had silver hair that hung just out of his eyesight, not that it mattered since his eyes stayed close. His smile reminded Ichigo of a snake waiting to pounce on unsuspecting prey in the tall grass, causing a slight shiver to run up Ichigo’s spin. To the man’s left sat a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Of course Ichigo’s gaze soon fell to the woman’s breasts which seem to be trying to escape the small top she had forced them into that day. 

Ichigo offers a small smile as she takes a sit facing the two. Out of her peripheral she notices both Edorad and Nakeem have taken post in the room, silently standing against the wall, eyes focused on all three of them.

“Well, I must say it’s finally a pleasure to meet you Miss Ichigo.” The silver haired man had taken a few steps, only to sink into a chair next to his female companion. “Your master was not lying when he said you are truly a beautifully stunning young woman. I see why he is so hesitant to bring you out into the public eye.” 

It’s times like these that Ichigo curses her ability to blush so easily, feeling her entire face and neck erupt in flame as soon as the man’s words left his lips. Before she can offer a retort to the man, his partner turns toward him only to smack him upside the back of his head, a frown forming on her beautiful face.

“Gin, don’t tease the poor girl. And how come I never hear words like that from any of the other Espada? Do you not think I’m pretty?” Noticing a lecherous smile form on the man’s face, Ichigo decides to focus the conversation on a more important matter.

“Thank you for the compliments, and excuse me for sounding rude; but it seems you know me well from my Master, however I’m afraid I don’t know who sits before me. He has never said anything to me about friends or colleagues.”

Shawlong entered the door behind her, carrying a tray with a tea set and assorted finger foods. Placing the tray on the table, he quickly poured three cups and handed them to each person. Stepping back to take his place on Ichigo’s left like always, she couldn’t help but feel relieved. A familiar face always helped settle her nerves.

“Yes your Master has kept you in the dark about a lot of things, however it can’t be helped. My name Miss Ichigo is Gin Ichimaru and this is my lovely fiancée Rangiku. Your Master ask that I stop by and check on his estate since he is out of the city at the moment.” Ichigo’s grip on her cup and saucer tightened as she looked at Gin. 

“Why is my Master out of the city? Does it have something to do with the Elite, since it’s quite obvious you are one of them?” Her glare could only harden as the smile on Gin’s face grew wider. “My, my Miss Ichigo, you are full of questions. Your Masters absence does have to do with the Espada, seeing as he is one himself after all. Oh my, judging by the look on your face, your Master forgot to mention that one small detail to you, didn’t he?”

With an angry retort on the tip of her tongue, Ichigo was silenced when Shawlong spoke up. “Master Ichimaru, I would ask that you not upset my mistress. My Master has kept certain information from her for a specific reason. You giving out such information is going against my Master wishes, and if you cannot act appropriately I shall have to see you out.” Bowing his head, Gin looked straight at Ichigo, smile diminishing slightly. 

“Forgive me Miss, it’s not my intention to upset you, nor would I ever consciously make an enemy out of your Master.” Shaking her head, Rangiku offered a small smile to Ichigo. “Gin often gets in trouble for pointing out the obvious, you’ll have to excuse him. Like he said we don’t mean to come here and upset you. Gin owes a lot to your Master, so when he asked that we check on the estate we couldn’t say no. Of course I was interested in seeing the young woman that has caught his attention, and did I hear correctly that it’s your birthday?” she asked leaning forward ever so slightly toward the young woman seated across from her. 

Nodding at the question, she sat back in her chair and took a sip of the cooled tea in her cup. Before her thoughts could run away in her mind, Rangiku sat up and clapped her hands, turning to look at her finance. “Well that settles it, we should take Ichigo out for dinner. It’s the least we can do for upsetting her, and we would be honored.” Looking back at the couple, Ichigo felt a blush flash across her cheeks. “I’ve never been off the estate grounds,” “and I’m not sure my Master would agree to that,” said Shawlong stepping forward addressing Gin. 

Smiling Gin stood and pulled out his phone. “I’m sure I can get him to agree with letting us take her to a nice place. It’s her birthday after all.”

Ichigo followed Lisa back to her room in order to properly dress for her night out. After watching Gin speak with her Master over the phone, it was hard not to run up and snatch the phone from the man, just to hear his voice. With reluctance, her Master had agreed to allow her to accompany Gin and Rangiku. Both leaving shortly after when Rangiku had claimed she was not properly dressed. With a time to be at the restaurant, Ichigo was pushed to sit at the large vanity that stood just outside her walk in closet. 

“I haven't been off the estate since I woke up here six years ago." Looking at Lisa, Ichigo’s face was switching between fear and excitement. Smiling Lisa shook her head. “You’ll do fine. Master Gin will be accompanied by body guards and you’ll be safe. You should have fun Ichigo, they are taking you to a very nice place and the food, from what I hear, is to die for. And not to worry, Shawlong will be driving you and staying by your side the whole time.”

Nodding her understanding, she turned to face the mirror of the vanity and sighed. "So when you say nice restaurant, you mean so expensive and fancy that I have to sit here while you dress me like a doll, right?"

Allowing a slightly sadistic smile, Lisa turned and opened the orangenette's closet doors with a flourish. "Don't worry Ichigo; it won't take long at all." Groaning, the young woman allowed her arms and head to drop on to the counter.

Two and half-hours and Ichigo finally left her room. A scowl marred her face as she made her way down to the foyer. In her opinion, Lisa had gone overboard. Her face felt heavy with all the makeup that covered it. Her eyes given the smokey effect with dark eye shadow, and her lips two shades darker than her normal light pink. Her long orange locks were put in a low side ponytail letting soft loose curls flow over her bare shoulder. A strapless tea length dress in a deep plum color covered her body while she tried her best not to twist her ankle in the three-inch matching heels Lisa had forced on her feet.

Pulling the top of the dress up, she turned her scowl toward the woman that caused her discomfort. "You couldn't find a dress with straps in that entire closet? I feel like my boobs are about to pop out for the world to see."

Laughing Lisa helped her down the stairs, "Well at least we know you're a girl. You never dress up; every girl has to dress up in her life at some point. Plus I’m sure Master Gin will let our Master know how beautiful you look, and that he’ll feel lucky to have two beautiful dates."

With a now red tinted face, Ichigo stood in front of the house servants, lined up to see her out the front door.

"Wow Ichigo, you're kind of hot", Renji said with his arms crossed, only to double over in pain when Rukia elbowed him in the ribs. Turning her gaze from her boyfriend, she looked at her friend and smiled. "We need to dress you up more; you actually look like a girl." Rolling her eyes she made her way forward. Smiling at all the people who have taken such good care of her, raising her and helping her become the woman she is today. Turning towards her mentor, he offered a small hardly ever seen smile. "Remember what I taught you about fine dining, and you'll do fine."

Lisa opened the door and escorted the young woman out to the waiting car. Black as the night that had taken the sky, tinted windows allowed those that sat inside this vehicle to remain anonymous. Shawlong opened the door and waited for the orange hair girl to take a seat.

Turning toward Lisa, Ichigo threw her arms around her friend and caretaker. "You'll do just fine, and have fun. You’ll return to us all after dinner. Everything will be fine, and when you come home I want all the details." Laughing and shaking her head Ichigo gave a final wave to everyone before turning and sitting in the car.

As the car drove through the iron gates and off the grounds of the estate, the swarm of butterflies in Ichigo's stomach seemed to grow and morph into angry bees. Trying to distract herself, she kept her gaze on the scenery that drove past them.

"There's no need to be nervous Ichigo, I will be by your side the entire night" Shawlong said looking back at the young girl in the rearview mirror.

Smiling, Ichigo looked up front at the man driving her. "It does seem pretty stupid that I would be nervous about leaving the estate."

Shaking his head and returning his gaze to the road ahead, he answered her. "No, I don't think it's stupid at all. Master has kept you in the estate, away from prying eyes for a reason. It’s normal to feel anxious for the first time."

"Why all the secrecy though? Learning that he’s one of Lord Aizen's elite and that he doesn't want to pull me into spot light because of it, I just don't understand why I couldn't see him, meet him and thank him for everything that he’s done for me."

Looking back at the girl he could only sigh, "Many of the people that care for you back at the estate have only met the Master a couple of times. They do not understand his reasoning for things unless I tell them so. When the Master was born, I was serving his parents. I was nineteen. I watched him grow and become the man he is today. He was only 20 when he became one of Lord Aizen’s Espada. He does things he does for a reason, and when you do get to meet him one day, you can ask him he may just tell you."

Nodding Ichigo returned to looking out the window, "I sometimes forget that you're the only one that really knows Master. Even though I don't know him, I can see he is a kind person."

"Don't let the Master fool you Ichigo. He is only kind to you, and I hope that you will continue to only see that side of our Master."

Before she could respond, the car in front of them was suddenly t-boned by another vehicle twice its size. Shawlong slammed on the breaks throwing Ichigo into her seat beat as it restrained her against her seat. Before anything could be said, Ichigo felt herself being jerked to the left, as the front of their car was hit by another vehicle, matching the very one that hit the first car. The front right half of the car was smashed in, pinning Shawlong to the driver side door.

Ichigo saw blood drip down from his face, as he remained unconscious. Daze and disorientated Ichigo looked around. Glass had shattered everywhere, causing minor cuts on her legs, arms and hands. Look out the windshield Ichigo felt her heart lodge itself in her throat.

Men were making their way toward their car, carrying semi-automatic rifles over their shoulders. Hands shaking, Ichigo quickly tried to un-jam her seat belt as she called out to Shawlong.

"Damn it! It's not budging, Shawlong wake up! Shawlong, please wake up, you have to wake up!" Her voice bordering hysteria as the armed men surrounded their damaged vehicle. The right passenger side door was retched open as a man crawled in with a knife, cutting her out of the seatbelt, and dragging her from the car.

She became easily dizzy, unable to focus as the men whispered around her.

"Who is this bitch? This is Pantera's car, where is he?"

"The boss isn't going to like this one bit; we were supposed to grab him."

"Just bring the damn girl; she may be able to tell us something."

She felt something prick her neck, causing her dizziness to worsen. "If she was in Pantera's car, then she can be used to draw him out. Hope he don't mind if its broken merchandise he'll be trying to get back." Laughter consumed her thoughts as her vision darkened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me just first say that where I ended the chapter wasn't the original ending. There was going to be a lot more added, but I also wanted to get this chapter out. Well at least part of chapter 4 is planned out :( I'm going to go cry in a corner now.

 Ichigo grimaced. Her head was pounding with each beat of her heart, body sore and ached with the slightest movement. Opening her eyes she was met with complete darkness. Trying to move her arms, she found herself stuck.

Bright lights flashed on, blinding her sight momentarily causing her to shut her eyes and grimace as her head began pounding even harder. Hearing a heavy door screech open and close quickly only added to her headache. She felt her chin grabbed harshly, forcing her head up.

“Hehe, well it seems you’re finally awake.” Forcing her eyes open, she glared as best she could while her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness and the pain that racked her head.

“Ha, ha, wouldn’t you look at that boys, the little bitch has spunk.” Hearing laughter all around her, she couldn’t help but scowl harder while her heart began pounding with fear. Her chin was released, allowing her to look around taking in her surroundings. Her hands and legs were bound to a hard wooden chair that sat in the middle of an empty room. Men lined the rooms walls all dressed in black uniforms armed with semi-automatic rifles.

Looking at the man that had first addressed her, she wasn’t impressed. A man that stood just short of her five foot six frame, only he had huge pot belly and was dressed in a pin stripe suit with a silk shirt. To Ichigo it looked as if they man was trying his hardest to portray one of the mobsters that you would see in a bad movie. What he had different from those men in the movies though wasn’t a knife or a gun, Ichigo saw the man held a cat of nine tails loosely in his right hand.

Noticing her gaze, a sinister smile crept onto his face and he held the whip higher for Ichigo to see it more clearly. Gaze widening as she took notice of the bits of glasses embedded in each leader strap.

“Imagine what luck I felt when me and my boys saw Pantera’ car driving down the street. You see doll, my Master doesn’t care too much for the fucker. Been trying all year long to get him out of the picture, but it seems nothing can slow him down and my time limit is coming to an end. So here we are doll, you are going to be my ticket to getting Pantera six feet under, because if he isn’t I will be. So you are going to tell me how I can get a hold of the bastard.”

With disgusted look on her face she glared at the man. “I have no idea who Pantera is. You’ve been mistaken, I can’t help you and I want nothing to do with you.” Laughter filled the small room from the men that looked on and the man that stood in front of Ichigo. The man through his head back letting out the loudest laugh of all, “No idea who Pantera is, do you really find me that stupid bitch? We see a car with his rank making its way down the road and you’re in it.”

Glaring at the man in front of her, Ichigo shakes her head. “No, I don’t know who Pantera is.” The man’s smile fell from his face, “Alright, enough playing. I don’t have time for games.” Eyes widening in disbelief as he watched the young woman continue to shake her head. With his anger rising he raised his hand and snapped the whip against one of Ichigo’s bare shoulders.

Pain raced up and down her arm as the leather strips tore into her sensitive skin and the pieces of embedded glass tearing additional chunks of skin as he yanked the whip back. A cry was ripped from her lips and tears began to gather in her eyes. She returned her attention to her kidnapper.

“Now to me, that just sounds like you asking to die,” stepping forward, the man’s hand shot out to grab her by the throat, squeezing just enough to constrict her air flow, “I’m only going to ask one more time, where is Pantera? If you don’t give me what I want I’m going to make sure that the fucker finds you skinned and cut into little pieces.”

Leaning in closer to her face she could smell his breath tainted with tobacco and alcohol, blowing warm against her ear, “Of course that will be after I’m done playing with you myself and I can assure you, the whole time you’ll be wishing for death.”

Trembling Ichigo’s mind began to race. Her throat was released, allowing her to breathe more deeply. It didn’t escape her notice that her Master and this Pantera were most likely the same person. However, her telling the man that she simply doesn’t know who her Master is wouldn’t be doing her any favors.

 _‘As if I would give this bastard any information on Master, even if I had it.’_ She thought bitterly. Eyes darting off to the sides again as she did a quick head count of how many men were in the room? Obviously they had drugged her, she could possibly pretend to faint, and making them think that a high dose of the drug was still in her system and the added stress of her interrogation wasn’t helping.

Before anyone could say or do anything a beeping began to fill the room.

Turning her gaze to her lap, Ichigo noticed her phone still remained in one of the front pockets of her dress. Grinning, the man leaned forward and grabbed the device. Not even sparing her a glance the man pushed the button to accept the message. His grin quickly fell to a deep confused frown, “What the fuck is this shit? All it says is ‘Gotcha’.”

Looking back at the young woman as if expecting an explanation for the message, his gaze was met with equal confusion. Before the man’s rage allowed him to start swinging the whip toward the poor girl again, a large explosion rang out from outside the door, shaking the entire building and causing the light inside the room to flicker.

The man turned toward his soldiers. “What the fuck are you all looking at? Go see what the fuck is happening!” The rage in his voice quickly sent the soldiers on their way, the door wrenched open and they quickly began filing out.

It was a breath stalling moment later that gun shots started to sound throughout the building. “Shit,” the man turned toward his captive yanking a small pocket knife out and cutting her out of her restraints. Shouting and gun shots became louder as they got closer. With a firm grip on Ichigo’s upper arm, she was yanked from the chair and pulled out of the room into the open area of the building.

The building itself was an abandoned warehouse with windows barricaded shut all around. Making their way down three flights of stairs, Ichigo’s mind was still in a panic. What exactly in the hell was going on, she wasn’t sure, but glad for the distraction.

Both were met on the first floor by one of the soldiers. “Sir, it’s the Ghost. He took out the armory and our men are dropping like flies.”

Fury could be seen on the man’s face as he took in the information. Before he could say anything to the man, a bullet had made its home in the middle of his forehead, throwing him backward to the ground.

Before Ichigo’s mind could catch up to what she had just witnessed in front of her, she was yanked along again, following the man as he made his way toward the exit.

Out front an armada of cars were parked and they began making their way toward one of the many black vehicles. Looking behind her, shocked coursed through her body as she witnessed black smoke rising from the building and flames making their appearance in some areas as well.

Stumbling as she was yanked to move faster she was snapped from her thoughts. If there was any way for her to escape, this hell, it was now, and she would either succeed or go down fighting. Forcing the man to falter in his steps, she quickly brought up her left hand, slapping him across the face. She was able to wrench her arm from his slackened grip, allowing her to throw a right hook into the man’s face. With any luck it broke his nose and would give her a few seconds head start.

Turning and running as fast as she could to one of the vehicles hoping to get into one before she could be caught again, bare feet burning as she stepped on rocks and scrapped the bottoms of them. With a driver door within reach of her she was suddenly stopped. She heard the crack in the air first and as she fell forward, she began to feel the burning and biting sensation that coursed through her back as all nine tails hit her with full force.

Landing harshly on the pavement below, she felt her legs and arms scrape the harsh unforgiving ground. A second time all nine tails marked her back, making her scream in pain and forcing tears to run down her face.

“You little bitch! You’ll pay for striking me!” The whip snapped forward, wrapping itself around her neck. As leather was pulled tight cutting off her airway completely, the shards of glass bite into her neck painfully. Ichigo could feel the small rivulets of blood make their way down her neck. She was yanked forward, toward the vehicle she had intended to make her getaway in.

Though the pain was excruciating in her back, she pulled back, making the man fight with all his strength to get her in the car. She was losing the fight, her vision beginning to blacken as the whip cut off air and blood supply to her head. _‘This is where my journey ends,’_ she thought. ‘ _The only regret I have is not being able to meet Master and thank him. Thank him for everything he’s done for me and the kindness he has showed me.’_

Suddenly her face was splashed with a warm liquid. Opening startled eyes she had not realized she had closed, she was faced with her kidnapper. He sat slumped on the ground, propped up against the open vehicle, eyes wide as blood from a newly formed bullet hole dripped down in between his eyes.

With renewed slack in the whip, she was able to tear it off from her throat. Leaning forward and coughing violently her body trying to full in what it was deprived of as blood began flowing quickly to her head. Eyes opening after several minutes to allow her body to adjust to its new freedom, her vision was met with a pair of black shoes that stood to her right.

Looking up to see who her savior was, she was met with another nightmare. The man that stood before her was dressed in all black, except for the white mask that covered his face. The mask itself was skeletal in nature, with three distinct red slashes just above his left eye.

A black gloved hand began to reach for her, causing her to flinch away from the figure. Instead of grabbing her like she expected the figure to do, he gently grasped her hand as another gloved hand cupped her elbow, pulling her up to stand.

Eyes never leaving the mask in front of her, she was startled when a female voice spoke up. Looking just beyond the man she saw three other masked figures. Each mask taking on a different shape, but the one thing remained the same, they all held the same skeletal and dead feeling as the one in front of her.

“Poor thing looks like she took a good beating.” “Yeah, I’ll inform Tessai to be standing by when we get to base. She’ll need medical treatment as soon as we get there. Thankfully we got to you in time, Ichigo, otherwise your injuries could have been worse.”

Startled when her name passed through the lips of one of the other masked figures, she couldn’t help but become suspicious of the four in front of her. They didn’t sound like familiar people she knew and the fact that all of them were armed didn’t escape her notice.

The masked man brought a gloved hand to her face to regain her focus. Cupping her cheek, he drew her into his chest and rested his head atop hers. Standing like that for a few seconds, he allowed her to pull back and stand up straight. Gently tugging on her hand, he silently asked her to follow him.

However, before Ichigo could take more than two steps, exhaustion along with the extreme pain in her back had caught up to her consciousness. With her vision quickly blackening, she felt herself drawn into the man’s chest again. Just before she completely succumbs to the darkness she can’t help but notice the slight trembling in the man’s frame.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry. I had meant to have this chapter posted on Sunday (5/3) but my great grandmother had passed away last week so my husband and I had to make the trek up north with the little one for her viewing and funeral. Needless to say this week has just sucked emotionally and mentally for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 

 

What felt like seconds later, Ichigo woke to find herself on a soft bed, canopy curtains hanging on all four sides, closing off her view to the rest of the room. Sitting up, she felt the silk sheet slip down her frame, revealing her torso had been bandaged and soft black palazzo pants covered her lower half.

As she shifted her weight to stand, she felt small twinges of pain shoot through her back from the whip lashes she received. Pushing the curtains to the side, she noticed her footing wasn’t as stable as usual. That along with the lack of extreme pain she has a feeling her rescuers have given her a strong numbing agent for her back.

With a hand holding her steady against the bed, she took a mental inventory of all her wounds. The bandages that wrapped around her upper half connected to her left shoulder, greatly diminishing the range of motion for her arm. The soft pants brushed against her legs, alerting her to the scraps covering her shins and knees she acquired when she had fallen to the concrete. The bottoms of her feet were sore, but she was able to walk on them at least.

She turned her attention to the room, noticing the lack of any windows. However lite candles throughout the room provided enough light to allow her to see where she had been left. The wall directly across from the bed was filled floor to ceiling with books. Making her way over, Ichigo noticed books that had been banned under Lord Aizen’s rule. All of them worn to a degree. Some seemed to have broken spines that were tapped back together.

Looking to her right, she noticed the door that sat alone on the wall. Slowly making her way over, she heard muffled noise seeping from around the door. Indicating that this would be the exit from the room. Placing a hand on the door handle, she was only able to move it a fraction, telling her what she had already figured. ‘Of course’, she thought, a small frown gracing her face as she turned back to the room.

On the back wall of the room stood a wide desk. Papers littered the top and around the floor, while some where pinned to the wall. Some of the papers had things circled, while others had crosses in red ink all over them. Walking toward the wall, a piece of paper that caught Ichigo’s eye was the picture of Lord Aizen. The ever confident smirk gracing his features, while underneath she could faintly make out hand written notes. Before she could take a step closer to read what was written, she heard the door behind her creak open allowing the muffled sound to fill the small room.

Laughter, singing, music rang the loudest followed by sounds of plates thunking on tables and utensils clanging against each other. In the doorway stood the very man that had held her against him as she fell into unconsciousness. A plate of food piled high in each hand, and the skeletal mask still covered his face. Using his foot, the man closed the door, once again dulling the outside noise.

Not moving from his spot, his gazed trained on the girl as she used her right arm to try and hide her state of undress from the man. While the bandages covered her chest all the way down to her hips, she still felt exposed and uncomfortable.

“Heh, didn’t think you’d be awake. You’ve been out of it for three days. You probably shouldn’t be out of bed, that asshole made a mess of your back. Your wounds are deep and Tessai wasn’t able to do much other than clean and bandage you, while pumping you with some hard ass pain killers. He won’t be happy if you cause yourself to start bleeding again.” A distorted voice sounded from behind the mask. With the smell of food filling the room, a warm blush skittered across the bridge of her nose as her stomach growled rather loudly.

A quiet chuckle came from the man as he started to make his way toward the girl. Even knowing that this man saved her from her kidnapper, she couldn’t help but be weary of his presence, especially with the mask still covering his face from her. The distance she maintained with the man didn’t escape his notice as a soft sigh was released. Placing both plates on the desk, allowed him to free his hands so that he may remove the mask that seemed to be causing the poor young girl to be anxious.

Removing the mask as well as the black gloves that covered his hands, the man turned toward Ichigo so that she could fully view her savior. Her eyes widened as she took in the snowy white features of the man. Short, choppy hair sat atop his head as bangs fell into his eyesight, not truly covering golden eyes that were surrounded by black sclera that seemed to glow in the dark room. While his features were truly unnatural, it was the similarities in his features from hers that baffled her.

As the man watched confusion and fear spark across Ichigo’s face, he felt hesitant with how he should approach the young woman. “I know you don’t remember who I am Ichi, but you have to know I would never hurt you.”

Startled from her thoughts by the hand reaching toward her and the fact that this man before her knew her on an intimate level scared her. A sadden deep frown filled his face as she took another step back. He tossed his gaze to the room, as if hoping something would jump out and help him. His gaze landed on the chest at the foot of his bed, knowing that this would be his answer he looked back at the woman offering her a small smile before making his way over.

After rummaging around for a few seconds, a small exclamation sounded as he stood, in his hand a thick volume. Looking at her, he sat the book on the bed and backed away. Taking the hint, Ichigo made her way over the bed and looked at the volume. Like the books in the wall, she could tell that this was read through often. Opening the book, she was surprised to find that it wasn’t a book for reading. Instead it was a photo album. The first page held black and white wedding photos. Both bride and groom had smiles on their faces. The pair couldn’t look any happier holding each other’s hands, smiles wide on their faces as they looked at the camera and their guests. One picture showed them cutting the cake, the next showed that both decided to smash their pieces in each other’s faces rather than really feed each other. Pictures of them dancing and kissing, a look of pure happiness and joy evident in every picture.

The next couple of pages contained colored photos, showing the couple enjoying married life. Random snapshots of the man and woman together. Always with smiles gracing their faces. Ichigo couldn’t stop the smile from growing on her face, their joy infectious even though photos. The man had jet black hair and allowed a small beard to start growing. The woman had long wavy hair that was a shade lighter than Ichigo’s own locks.

Trembling hands turned the page, showing her a photo of the woman rubbing a very pregnant belly. The man giving a thumbs up sign to the camera, and the joy and excitement shining in both their eyes. More pictures showed a tiny screaming baby and new parents with tired eyes but the joy still shinned through.

The next couple of pages showed a much younger version of the young man in front of her growing through the years. While his skin wasn’t has white as it was now, his eyes held still gold eyes that were surrounded by white not black and orange hair topped his head, not white.

The next page showed his holding a small bundle of blankets, his skin just a shade darker than the current snow white color it holds, his once bright orange hair, pale and his eyes looking dark. The poor boy looked sick and dying, but he didn’t let that stop the giant grin from filling his face as he sat with the bundle in his arms. Flipping through the pictures, Ichigo’s surprised grew as she saw that the little bundle the boy held was a little girl growing up before her with bright orange hair and brown eyes to match the mans. Most of the pictures showed the young boy and girl holding hands, playing together. One even showed both of them had fallen asleep in an oversized chair, her brother’s arm wrapped around her, keeping her close and warm.

Looking up from the album, her vision of the man in front of her wavering as tears filled her eyes. Noticing this, he made his way toward her; wrapping his arms around her, mindful of her injuries, he comforts his sister he hasn’t seen in years.

 

Laughter fills the room as Ichigo clutches her stomach. Shiro was just telling her about their father’s crazy antics, how he would wake Shiro up in the morning, testing his strength and reflexes with surprise attacks. “I’m telling you, I would be his ass so bad, he would be black and blue, lying there bleeding and he’d tell me I would have to ‘be strong to protect my younger sister’s virtue’ or some crazy shit like that. I don’t know why mom put up with him.”

Being eight years older, Shiro had many memoires to share with Ichigo. Telling her about their parents, how she and Shiro grew up. “You would always get a few hits in yourself, telling dad to quit irritating me. Of course then he would whine and cry saying that I was turning you against him,” Shiro chuckled, smiling affectionately at his younger sister. Being separated from her for six years was not what he wanted and constantly fought trying to make it to where he could see her. The time apart had been long and hard on him, but he was happy to see just how much she blossomed in the last six years. She was beautiful and looked so much like their mother, Misaki.

Pulling Shiro from his thoughts, Ichigo gave a small laugh. “I only wish I could remember everything,” she said looking to her brother. “Shiro, what happened? Why can’t I remember anything past waking up that one day, six years ago?”

Ichigo watched as a dark look shadowed her brother’s features. Shiro stood from the bed, gathering their empty plates to place on the desk. Looking up at the dictator’s picture, his glare seemed to have intensified. “Growing up, mom and dad never really gave me a lot of details. I just know we moved a lot and we kept our head down. As I got older I realized we were hiding and running, and it got worse when I got sick. For whatever reason Aizen had it out for our family.”

Turning to face his sister, Shiro saw her watching him and listening to every word that passed his lips. Sinking back down next to her, he took her hands in his, his gaze never leaving their entwined hands as the memory that destroyed their lives played through his mind like a horrible nightmare he couldn’t wake up from.

“We were just about to leave again, but his mercenaries found us. We were attacked late in the night. They set the house on fire, separating you and me from mom and dad. Unfortunate for them, they caused so much chaos, you and I were able to escape. Not without injuries of course.” His gaze lifted to her face, a hand coming up to stroke the left side of her head.

“You go hit so hard, I thought they killed you. I lost it, I killed them. All three of them laid bleeding on the floor of the room we were sleeping in. I don’t know how I did it, all I could think was I had to save you.” Shiro’s voice trembled as he recounted that dark night, the fear and adrenaline filling his body once more. He remembered running, holding his little sisters body so tight to his chest as he ran as fast as he could. Her breaths were so weak and she was bleeding so much from the head wound, he feel into a panic. He didn’t know where to go, who he could turn to. It was the shine of headlights that brought him out of his nightmare.

Ichigo watched as the glazed look left Shiro’s eyes and he once more focused on her. A small smile made its way to his face. “I don’t think I was ever so happy to see his stupid ass, even when he almost hit me with his car. Damn kitty cat got wind of them finding us and tried to make it in time. Honestly I thought he was going to go and kill every last of those assholes. Of course he saw you and then I thought he was going to kill me. Don’t think I’ve ever seen him so pissed off.”

Noticing the look of confusion on Ichigo’s face, he chuckled. “Oh come on, you know who I’m talking about. You know the one boy I couldn’t keep away from you no matter how hard I tried. Damn ass was always there. Although now I can’t complain, it’s because of him that you’ve been kept safe for the past six years. He’s been the one taking care of you, although I still owe him an ass kicking for keeping you away from me.”

“Master wouldn’t let you near me? Why? If he knew so much about me, why would he not at least allow you near me?” Anger coursed through her veins, she could have at least known about her brother, and the fact that her parents were dead. She couldn’t remember how many times she would sit and fantasize about what kind of life she had before the Master had found her.

Looking back at the pale man in front of her, she noticed the dark scowl on his face. “Master? What the fuck? That pervert, what the hell has he been doing to you?!” Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh, the look on her brother’s face was priceless.

“He hasn’t done anything to me Shiro, I haven’t even met him. I call him Master, because that is how he is referred to by the estates staff. I don’t even know what he looks like. My only contact with him was through my phone, by text message or email.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound like him. Here I would have thought he was keeping you all to himself on purpose. So you have no idea who he is?” Shaking her head, her eyes narrowed at the smile that grew on his face. “Not even his name, huh?” Shiro threw his head back as a deep laughter filled the room.

Huffing, Ichigo threw leaned forward, resting her chin on her knee. When she did this, she was reminded of her wounds on her back, causing her to wince. Shiro noticed the pained look flash across her face, he stood quickly making his way over to the hidden closet near the desk. Coming back out with more black fabric in his hands, he handed it over to Ichigo.

“Here throw this on, it’s about time I get you back to the estate anyways.”

Putting the cloak on had proven to be difficult, with her injuries and limited range of motion. With Shiro’s help she was able to be completely covered. Throwing the hood up over her brightly colored hair, Shiro held her hand as he guided her out of the room.

The pain of her injuries grew more intense as she allowed Shiro to lead her, turning all her focus on trying to stay conscious. She was helped into a silver car, Shiro taking his place right next to her. Handing two white pills to Ichigo along with a bottle of water he turned to the driver, telling him their destination.

“They’re pain pills, it’s what you’ve been on the whole time you’ve been here. They’re strong, so you will knock out pretty easily too.” Nodding, she threw both pills in her mouth and chugged the whole bottle. She leaned over, resting her head on Shiro’s shoulder and allowed the smooth gentle motions of the car to help lull her to sleep.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG my allergies have been trying to kill me for two days now! Trying to type out a chapter, while having to stop every few sentences to blow my damn nose has been nothing short of a nightmare for me! And that doesn't even count the sneezing I've been doing. At least my son has gotten a kick out of mimicking me. Anyways, this chapter was a bit of a challenge for me, I hope it isn't too awkward. A huge thank you to those that have given Kudos for this story. It really means a lot. Anyways, on-wards! Enjoy!

Ichigo found herself standing in the middle of a dark room, one with no doors or windows. The only light coming from lantern on the wall giving off just enough light to fill the small room.

 

A mirror stood in the middle, much taller than the woman who stood before it. Ichigo found it odd that even though she stood directly in front of it, she wasn’t greeted by her reflection. Instead she was met with a pitch black image.

 

Extending her hand out so that her finger tips brushed the smooth, cool glass. She looked at the mirror with confusion. The glass wasn’t painted, nor was it concealed behind any fabric. Did she simply not exist?

 

A light pierced through the darkness growing as a door behind her opened, allowing white light to fall into the room. Turning around to face the door, she shocked when she was met with the same pitch black room. Turning back to the mirror, the door stood a few feet behind her, half way open.

 

Ichigo took notice of a flower that laid on the floor in her place. Bending down to get a closer look, she noticed the 5 large white petals taking the form of a star. Ichigo reached toward the mirror again, feeling the soft velvet petals of the flower.

 

Jerking her hand back suddenly she frowned as she noticed a cut on her finger. It was deep and started to weep, she tried to think of how she could have given herself such an injury by simply touching a flower. Looking back down at the floor, she noticed a few drops of blood had fallen on to the white petals.

 

Ichigo watched as the petals began to wilt but as the flower died, the drops of blood grew, forming a puddle that swallowed the flower. Blood began the race across the floor as the puddle became wider, and Ichigo looked on with horror as the blood began to spill out of the mirror on to the floor in front of her.

 

She became frozen, watching helplessly as the thick liquid rose to her ankles and quickly rose higher and higher. The door in the mirror began to close, the blood pool somehow pushing it closed. As the light was pushed out of the room, the blood moved quicker across the floors and up the walls.

 

With the door firmly shut in the mirror, Ichigo began to panic. Unable to move and the blood rising higher and higher up her body, she was forced to draw in the biggest breath she could before her head was submerged in the dense liquid.

 

Her chest burned with the need to breath, and her lungs screamed in protest as she continued to hold her breath.

 

It was an ironic way to die, drowning in something that was supposed to help keep you alive.

 

Opening her eyes, she noticed a small shadow making its way to her. In her heart she knew it was the flower from earlier, even though she couldn’t see it clearly. She began to feel light headed, the need to breathe a screaming alarm in her head.

 

She saw black dancing on the edge of her vision, her arm stretched out, fingers just shy of brushing one of the petals. Before she could push herself farther to grasp it, her vision faded.

 

 

Ichigo startled awake, vaulting herself forward and allowing her arms to wrap around her legs as she drew them up to her middle. Pulling in deep breaths, she looked around, her mind conscious of the fact that she was once again back in her own room, in her own bed.

 

The cloak Shiro had given her sat on the foot of her bed, her chest was still bound tightly by the dressings and the same black pants sat loosely on her hips. The only difference was the white cami that covered her chest.

 

Tossing the covers to the side, she jumped out of bed and ran to the door yanking it open.

“Ichigo?” The call caused her to jolt to a stop, looking around for the one that had called her. Looking back she saw Lisa making her way toward the young girl, concern pulling at her features. “You shouldn’t be out of bed, your injuries—“

 

“Lisa.” Lisa stopped at the serious tone in her young mistress’s voice. She noticed the flushed look on Ichigo’s face, a thin layer of sweat making her bangs stick to her forehead and the slight tremble that shook the girls frame. Judging by the dark circles under her eyes she was sick, a fever obviously took hold of the girl’s body and with the treatment she had gone through, it rose nothing short of concern in Lisa’s mind.

 

“Where is Shiro?” The question was completely a surprise. The albino man has shown up with a sleeping Ichigo just two hours before, finally returning her home after she had been gone for five days. A long five days it had been for the entire estate. Ichigo’s kidnapping had shaken the normal peaceful life they had managed to achieve here, the staff not knowing what happened to the young girl. When the Master had shown up not even an hour after she was taken, the staff knew something dangerous had taken place. For him to show up in such a furious state, they made sure to stay out of his way.

 

“The albino that brought you here is speaking with Master at the moment.” Lisa watched as Ichigo’s mind slowly processed the information, her eyes widening as she looked at her caretaker. “Master is here?” Sighing Lisa nodded. “He came straight here when he was informed that you and Shawlong failed to meet Master Ichimaru in time, and yes,” Lisa smiled slightly at the young woman, “Shawlong is fine. He managed to walk away with just a broken arm.”

 

Ichigo could only nod, grateful to hear that the man was okay. “You on the other hand need to return to bed. You are showing signs of a fever and while I’m sure the drug induced rests were necessary, the lack of proper nutrition because of them have not truly helped your body in healing.” Sweeping her arm to the side, Lisa gestured for the young woman to return the way she came.

 

She frowned however when Ichigo shook her head. “No, Lisa, I need to see Shiro. Please take me.” Before her caretaker to could speak against her Ichigo spoke in a low pleading voice. “Please Lisa, I want to see my brother.”

 

That had caught the maid off guard, while she saw how careful the young man was with her charge, she hadn’t been some keenly aware of their familiar bond. “Brother?” the question was whispered, shock and confusion filling that one simple word.

 

With a simple nod from the orangenette, Lisa began making her way down the very corridor Ichigo had been following only moments ago. Making their way toward the back of the estate, an area that Ichigo had never been to, knowing the area belonged to their Master. His own personal quarters tucked back and hidden.

 

After they had made their way down numerous corridors and climbed two more flights of stairs, they stood before a tall door. Looking back, Lisa noticed the apprehension that pulled at Ichigo’s tired and drawn features. Both women holding their breath as Lisa pushed the tall, heavy door open.

 

Stepping into the room, Ichigo noticed it was a sitting room and that another door way stood on the opposite side. Making their way through, both began to hear voices becoming clearer as they came closer.

 

Large windows sat on the back wall, displaying the back of the property in all its pristine glory. Off to the left stood the room where the voices were coming from, Shiro’s odd tenor recognizable to Ichigo immediately.

 

“You ass, I don’t get to see my sister for six years, and when I finally do, you’re going to sit there and bitch at me. No, fuck you Grim. She’s the only family I have left and you had no right to keep her from me!”

 

Lisa held up a hand, stopping Ichigo from rushing into the room to comfort her pissed off brother. Making her way to the door way, Lisa raised a hand and knocked on the frame, alerting those inside to her presence.

 

Bowing and keeping her gaze lowered, what she was about to say would most likely cause trouble. “Forgive me Master, but Ichigo was insistent on seeing her brother, and from hearing what the young master had just said family should never be separated.” Unable to hear what her Master may have said to Lisa, Ichigo was surprised and nervous when Lisa had motioned for her to enter the room.

 

Ichigo noticed Shiro sitting, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees while he held a glass with amber colored liquor and ice. Smiling at his sister, he stood making his way over, setting the glass down so that he could take her face in his hands. “Ichigo, you okay? You don’t look so well,” he asked frowning at the dark circles under her eyes and the pale color her skin had seem to taken since he last saw her two hours ago.

 

“She’s showing signs of a fever, but refused to return to bed.” Frowning, Ichigo looked over at the woman whose head remained bowed. “Tattle tale,” she muttered. Lisa seemed to have heard her, lifting her head slightly and giving Ichigo a slight smirk. If Lisa couldn’t get Ichigo to listen to reason and rest, maybe her brother or their Master could. Chuckling, Shiro ran his hand through her hair, feeling the dampness at her roots. “You had a bad dream didn’t you?”

 

Ichigo couldn’t help the small blush darken her already flushed face, averting her gaze to the side. Leading Ichigo to a chair next to the one he had previously occupied himself, he motioned for her to sit while he grabbed a glass of water for the poor girl.

 

“Don’t look so surprised, you always came running to me when you had a bad dream. Pissed dad off, I would be in the middle of calming you down and he would try and kick me in the head.” Ichigo offered a small smile to her brother as she reached out for the glass.

 

It was when a deep velvet voice spoke up that Ichigo was reminded she and Shiro were not the only ones in the room. “You must not have been good at calming her down, because every time Isshin tried to kick your ass, she would start laughing.” Looking over at the speaker, Ichigo felt herself freeze.

 

He sat behind a large desk, leaned back in chair. The first thing that caught her attention was his sky blue hair that seemed to be styled in a controlled chaotic way, a few long strands hanging in front of his eyes. His eyes reminded Ichigo of crystal clear ocean water, tropical and serene.

 

The man spoke, turning to Lisa as she waited by the door way, cutting off Shiro’s rant against the man. “Lisa, I called for Dr. Granz to come by to look at Ichigo. Wait for him and bring his fairy ass here immediately, especially if she has developed a fever.” Dismissed the maid made her way back into the main part of the estate leaving Ichigo with the two men.

 

Ichigo knew she was starring, and that it was rude, but finally see was able to be face to face with the man that had done so much for her over the past six years. “I know what you’re thinking Ichi, no way in hell is it natural. Have to admit, he is pretty weird looking” Shiro said, crossing his hands behind his head as he leaned back farther in his chair watching his sister stare at the man that had years ago won her heart, not that she would remember.

 

While Shiro was sure no one was good enough for his little sister, he knew the laps in memory truly broke Grimmjow’s heart. Ichigo watched as her Master turned his attention to her brother, watching as bright eyes turned stormy as he glared at the pale man.

 

“Right, I’m the unnatural looking one, you albino pain in the ass. My hair is natural and you know it.”

 

Leaning forward, Shiro bared his teeth at the man, “At least I have an excuse for looking this way, you genetically modified asshole!”

 

Eyes wide and gaze bouncing from one man to the other, she couldn’t help but feel that even though their harsh words toward each other, it was nostalgic. She merely chuckled, they argued like children would on the playground, each insult simply used to egg the other on.

 

Hearing her laugh, both men paused in their bickering to look her way. “Thank you,” she said looking straight into the blue eyes of the man she owed so much too. “For everything you have done for both of us over the years. You provided so much for me and even the night our parents died you tried to help. We could never repay you.”

 

With an irritated tsk, Shiro stood once again and made his way over to the wet bar, refilling his empty cup. Shaking her head slightly at her brother’s antics, she returned her gaze to her Master, watching him stand and make his way in front of her. Hands in both pockets of his dark grey slacks, he smiled softly at the young woman.

 

“You never need to thank me Ichigo. I’m always happy to give you anything you want.” Ichigo felt her face erupt in flame at the man’s words.

 

“Oi, how come you never talk to me like that Grim?” Shiro asked while taking his seat once again, swirling his drink around in his cup. Irritation flashed across the man’s face, rolling his eyes, he flipped the pale man off, and causing Shiro to choke back a laugh as he quickly had to swallow the large gulp of alcohol he had just taken.

 

“So, your name is Grim?” The subject of the elusive man’s name had been burning a hole in her tongue since she had first noticed the handsome man. Smirking, the man picked up his own glass of alcohol. “Grimmjow, your idiot brother is just too lazy to use my whole name.” Looking at her brother, she could only smile as he offered her a one shoulder shrug, just to reiterate Grimmjow’s point.

 

A knock sounded at the door and when it opened Lisa stepped through followed by a man with shoulder length bubble gum pink hair and mustard colored eyes framed by a pair of white glasses.

 

“Ah, sexta it has been quite a while since I’ve been called out to your personal estate. To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked using his middle and ring finger to push his frames higher on his nose.

 

Grimmjow made his way over to Ichigo, placing his hand on her uninjured shoulder. “Ichigo has sustained extensive injuries and is showing signs of a fever. I want you to look her over, she received medical attention a few days ago, but I want to be sure everything was handled properly.”

 

Turning his attention to the young woman, he offered a small smile. “Hello Miss Ichigo, my name is Szayel,” he said extending his slim hand out to the girl, gently grasping it when she returned the action. “Why don’t you and I go into the bedroom, so that I may look you over, your maid is welcome to come if it would make you more comfortable.” Nodding, she stood making her way out of the room with Lisa guiding her to her Master’s bedroom.

 

Once Grimmjow heard the door to his bedroom snap shut, he jerked around to throw his empty glass against the wall that all three had left through. Shiro had told him about the whip marks and how he had come to find Ichigo, anger coming through the phone’s speaker clearly. Grimmjow wouldn’t comment on the fact that through the anger he could tell Shiro had been crying as well. To come upon such a scene of one human hurting another in that way was hard, it made it worse that it was Ichigo being harmed.

 

Shiro didn’t even flinch when the glass smashed against the wall, simply staring at his own empty glass. “Ne, Grim? When do you think we’ll finally stop failing her?” Shiro whispered as he moved the ice around his glass.

 

Chest heaving, he turned to look at the pale man. “Now, we start now. No more failing. One of us need to be with her at all times, no matter what.” Sighing, Shiro stood. “I’ll send a message to Kisuke and let him know Aizen’s next move.” Stopping short of the door, Shiro turned to smirk at Grimmjow. “Oh and don’t even think of proposing again. Just because she said yes when she was four doesn’t mean it still counts.”

 

A shark like grin formed as Grimmjow turned to face the window. “You forget, your parents have us betrothed. But don’t worry, you know ultimately Ichigo will have the right to decide.” Nodding Shiro faced the door, “Yeah, but even though she can’t remember you or any of that shit, you know she’ll say with you. It’s always been you.” Taking his leave, Shiro pulled out his phone to contact his second in command.

 

Rubbing his hands down his face, Grimmjow took notice of just how tired he really was. “I really hope you’re right Shiro.”


End file.
